


Secrets Which Aren't so Secret

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Callen and Deeks supposedly secret romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Which Aren't so Secret

Secrets Which Aren't so Secret  
By MrWilliamJamesBooma

Callen and Deeks thought they were a secret. They were wrong. The only two at headquarters who didn't know about their coupling was the clueless Eric and Nell (although the girl did sort of suspect).

Hetty of course was the first one to learn of the two's relationship. It's rare for Hetty not to mysteriously know every little thing going on at headquarters.

Kensi was the second to find out. She had a hunch, a woman's intuition that something was going on with Deeks and Callen. But it was when Deeks cut down on his constant sexual passes that she knew something strange was definitely going on. Then she caught the two of them stealing a kiss in a corridor and she knew what was happening. She'd always suspected that Callen was gay, but Deeks surprised her.

Sam found out on a night when he was staying late to finish some paperwork. He went to the usually empty guy’s room on the second floor since the janitor was cleaning the main one. Opening the door he found a shocking sight. Deeks was pressed up against the wall, his left cheek and ear tight against the concrete wall. He was moaning as Callen pounded away at the dude’s ass. Sam left quietly and quickly without drawing either of the two’s attention. He just hoped he could remove those images from his mind.


End file.
